marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-10223)
, formerly ; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10223 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Herald to Galactus, former conqueror, scientist, and adventurer | Education = | Origin = Gamma Radiation mutate, Power Cosmic wielder | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Raicht; Lucio Parrillo | First = What If? World War Hulk #1 | Last = What If? World War Hulk #1 | HistoryText = In this reality, the Hulk defeated the Sentry during their pitched confrontation in New York. Tony Stark desperately unleashed his satellite-based laser weapon, but had no time to narrow the scope of impact. The resulting blast destroyed the entirety of New York. The Hulk survived the blast, but the death of all of his Sakaarian comrades, the enemies he once called friends, and an entire city of innocents due to his actions, left the Hulk's will broken, prompting him to live alone in the wasteland, waiting to die as Banner. It was here that he was found by the Vision. Vision revealed that the Skrulls chose the moment of the explosion to invade the Earth, interpreting the arrival of the Hulk as a sign. With many of the heroes dead, there were not enough of them to stop the Skrulls and they succeeded in their invasion of Earth. Vision implored Banner to aid the few heroes that survived and continue to fight, and Banner agreed. The Hulk rallied the survivors to fight but was interrupted when the Skrulls activate their secret weapon. They had switched out the Wasp for a Skrull and turned Hank Pym into a living weapon. They detonated Pym which killed everyone present except the Hulk. In his rage and grief at having yet another group of friends die before his eyes, the Hulk summoned the Silver Surfer and begged him to bring Galactus to devour the Earth in revenge. The Surfer initially refused but reasoned that as the last of his race the fate of his planet should be in the Hulk's hands and summoned Galactus. He decided to leave the service of Galactus however after finding himself hollowed by the loss of humanity and the Earth. Galactus arrived and destroyed the Earth but left the Hulk alive. Hulk begged him for death but Galactus, now in need of a new Herald, asked the Hulk to become his herald in exchange for erasing his memories. The Hulk agreed and became his new herald, The World Breaker. | Powers = Same as Bruce Banner (Earth-616) * Power Cosmic Manipulation: The Hulk can manipulate the Power Cosmic, being an herald to Galactus. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = A flying platform that hovers in space. | Weapons = A cosmically-powered battle axe that can also manipulate cosmic energy and cut through any substance in the universe. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Power Cosmic